


Принятие

by Taracsacum



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crappy motels, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Момент, когда Питер понял, что чувствует к Квентину.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Принятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admission of Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057426) by [orsaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba). 



Отель был таким же захудалым, как и местечко, в котором они остановились и которое всем своим видом говорило о том, что здесь совсем не живописные красоты. Если бы автобус не сломался чёрт знает где посреди Алабамы в самый разгар похолодания, им бы не пришлось искать ночлег, тащась по обочине дороги.

Бек матерился и плевался ядом всё время, пока они отходили от дымящегося автобуса, и неоновая вывеска, вскоре представшая их глазам, была словно светом в конце тоннеля. Хотя уже почти дойдя до дверей, Питер и Бек решили развернуться. Однако снежная буря усиливалась, и кто знал, сколько бы ещё им пришлось искать тёплую кровать.

Каким-то образом Беку удалось выбить у потного ночного администратора грязный номер на ночь и два стаканчика безвкусного кофе. Будучи довольно долгое время в бегах с Беком Питер научился стоять в сторонке с невинным выражением лица, пока тот общался с <i>людьми</i>.

Квентин Бек мог подкупить самого дьявола фальшивыми бриллиантами и выбраться из ада с улыбкой на лице и простым «спасибо».

Питер, накинув на плечи тонкое одеяло сидел, на скрипучей двуспальной кровати, пружины матраса больно впивались ему в бедро. Пахло лимоном и белизной. Канализация в душе была засорена, а стены — сильно испачканы известью. В номере не было даже намёка на телевизор, не говоря уже о Wi-Fi.

Была лишь одна кровать, стоявшая у огромного зарешеченного окна. Неоновый свет вывески проникал сквозь проеденные молью шторы, озаряя комнату полоской яркого багрового цвета. Та чётко очерчивала силуэт Бека, едва касаясь его глаз. Питер пристально глядел на это красное свечение целых двадцать минут.

В абстрактном смысле Бек был красив. Да и в буквальном — тоже. Без бороды его лицо казалось худее, и он напоминал не волка, а дикого голодного кота, но, тем не менее, он всё равно был симпатичным. Однако Питер не понимал, чем тот его привлекает. Это было что-то неясное, берущее истоки из злости, но подкреплённое и другими довольно сильными чувствами, и это нельзя было отрицать.

Конечно, одно дело смотреть на то, как Бек включает всё своё очарование, чтобы раздобыть им пару лишних баксов или пикап у отзывчивого незнакомца. Стоит оговориться, что причина здесь не в обычной похоти. Просто жизнь в тесных комнатушках по типу этого номера и гарантированное взаимное уничтожение* сблизили их, подтолкнули друг к другу, так что в какой-то степени Питер этого ожидал.

Но смотреть на Бека посреди ночи, лежащего на дрянной кровати захудалого отеля, и быть к нему настолько близко, что даже слышать его дыхание, — совсем другое дело. Крепко спящий, замотанный в одеяло, некогда бывшее тёмно-синего цвета, он выглядел…

Он выглядел, как обычный человек. Как человек с копной тёмных чуть вьющихся волос и родинками на лице, а не как маг с маньяческой улыбкой.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Питер, разглядывая каплю багрового света, упавшую Беку на щёку. — Ублюдок.


End file.
